


Кость в горле

by miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, M/M, how to choke your partner safely.jpg, war feelings, все понятно у автора фетиш на диалоги, ебала жаба гадюку, каникулы в югославии, таймлайн между GZ и TPP (80ые благословенное время)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Их грызня всегда заканчивается одинаково, когда достигает своего пика – иначе бы они друг друга давно убили. Потом злость уходит, оставляя только разочарование, и они просто игнорируют друг друга, пока кто-то в очередной раз не потеряет терпение и не заденет другого, чтобы все началось по кругу.Обычно в эту их маленькую игру в пауков в банке проигрывает Каз, и раз уж сегодня проиграл Оцелот, он собирается воспользоваться ситуацией по полной.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Кость в горле

Нож уверенным отработанным движением взрезает мягкое брюхо вдоль, лезвие быстро и умело выскребает серый склизкий ком кишок. Выпотрошенная тушка отправляется в кучу к остальным, уставившись на него мутным слепым глазом.

Каз думает, что его сейчас стошнит.

Он опрокидывает еще одну стопку мерзкой теплой ракии и тяжело опирается на липкую столешницу локтями, продолжая бесцельно пялится на рыбака, чистящего улов. На краешек пустой рюмки садится оса, и Каз резким движением переворачивает стопку – насекомое отупевши-медленно бьется о стекло изнутри. Все здесь чертовски медленное, кажется, даже время течет по-другому. Каз бросает взгляд на наручные часы – стрелки едва сдвинулись на пять минут. Проклятье.

От духоты промокшая от пота рубашка липнет между лопаток. Обычно жара не доставляет ему неудобств – будь то давящие на виски субтропики или дерущая горло сухость пустынного воздуха – но здесь даже жара кажется медленной. Будто двигаешься заторможенно, как муха в сахарном сиропе. Огромный Дунай тоже выглядит застывшим – от водной глади не несет прохладой, только доносится тяжелый рыбный запах и высокие крики чаек.

\- Никто не повезет нас, - сообщает ему Оцелот, садясь на соседний стул.

\- Да ладно, - с сарказмом говорит Каз.

Оцелот осторожно ставит локоть на чуть менее липкую часть стола и морщится. Каза до сих пор поражает его брезгливость в бытовых мелочах – учитывая, что он своими глазами видел, какие вещи Оцелот делает этими самыми руками.

\- Что? – спрашивает Оцелот, поймав его взгляд. – Элементарная гигиена, Миллер.

\- Предпочитаю обеззараживаться изнутри, - он выпускает осу из стеклянной тюрьмы, переворачивая рюмку, наливает и протягивает Оцелоту.

Тот смотрит скептически, прослеживая взглядом осу, все так же заторможенно летающую вокруг стола, потом все же берет стопку из рук Каза, опрокидывает ее резким движением. Даже не морщится, лишь сжимает тонкие губы. Сколько бы личин он на себя не натягивал, пьет и ругается он как русский – это одна из немногих констант, на которые Казу удается опереться, чтобы как-то выстраивать с ним общение. Правда, он даже не уверен в том, что Оцелот русский, вторая константа – это то, что в его отношении не может быть никаких констант, но это все слишком усложняет.

\- Придется идти на поклон, - говорит Оцелот.

Они оба прослеживают взглядом, как оса описывает все сужающиеся круги вокруг стопки и наконец приземляется на липкую столешницу, прямо на пролитые капли ракии.

\- Ты сидишь тут три месяца, и эта мысль пришла тебе в голову только сейчас?

\- Если бы ты не облажался с боснийцами, у нас была бы хоть возможность разведки.

\- Мог бы и помочь, вместо того, чтобы протирать штаны на партийных заседаниях.

\- Это же ты у нас эксперт по партизанским отрядам.

Каз фыркает. Нет бесполезнее занятия, чем спорить с Оцелотом – даже если ты прав, более эффективно будет просто побиться лбом о столешницу. К тому же, в этот раз прав сам Оцелот, только Каз, конечно, скорее умрет, что признает это при нем. С боснийцами и правда вышел полный провал, но в конце концов он предупреждал, что с герильей ему работать куда проще, чем с диким лесным партизанским зверьем.

Полное вранье, конечно, но так чуть менее досадно осознавать, что к металлургическим заводам Зеницы им теперь не подобраться напрямую. Потому что он опять допустил все ту же ошибку, впутав личное в работу. 

\- Тогда нечего рассиживаться, - говорит Каз, поднимаясь.

Оцелот чуть поджимает губы – он не подает виду, но его должно бесить то, что не он завершил этот разговор. Мелочная подначка даже поднимает Казу настроение, так что, отсчитывая мятые динары, он оставляет две дополнительные пятерки чаевых.

Резким мгновенным движением Оцелот походя прихлопывает осу, пока встает со стула. Он даже не кривится, протирая потом перчатку. 

\- - -

В крошечном гостиничном номере помещается только кровать, тумбочка и низкое кресло. Первым делом Каз открывает форточку, запуская немного свежего воздуха в затхлость. На кровати лежит длинный чехол для одежды – он вскрывает молнию, скептически осматривает содержимое и берет трубку телефона, стоящего на прикроватной тумбочке. Он набирает три цифры и ждет – Оцелот берет трубку после второго гудка, и его голос приглушенно слышно через стенку. Проще было бы зайти лично.

\- Что это за тряпье? – спрашивает Каз.

\- Костюм, - сухо говорит Оцелот. – Возможно, тебе доводилось слышать. Обычно их надевают на важные встречи.

\- Я знаю куда надевают костюм, - говорит Каз. – Я спрашиваю, где ты нашел такой кошмарный?

\- Миллер, - в голосе у Оцелота сквозит раздражение. – У меня нет на это времени.

\- Но время раскопать это уродство на развалах у тебя было?

\- Я жду тебя в холле через полчаса, - холодно обрывает его Оцелот. – Не опаздывай, нам назначено на четверть пятого.

Он кладет трубку раньше, чем Каз успевает огрызнуться. Трус.

За полчаса он едва успевает исследовать жалкое подобие минибара, принять душ и переодеться – брюки и рубашка. Пиджак, как и галстук тошнотворной расцветки, он так и оставляет на кровати. Когда он спускается, Оцелот уже ждет внизу, сам он в полном комплекте – идеально отглаженный обезличено серый костюм, накрахмаленный воротник рубашки, галстук в мелкую клетку, даже значок компартии на лацкане. Безвкусный наряд аппаратчика сидит на нем как влитой, у Оцелота даже чуть изменяется выражение лица и осанка, чтобы еще лучше вписываться в образ. В своей работе он хорош, что ни говори.

Кроме того, как он себя держит, у Оцелота ровные и правильные черты лица, разбавленные бесцветными глазами и светлыми волосами, идеальная внешность для шпиона, абсолютно незапоминающееся шаблонное лицо. Если бы, конечно, не нос – тут кто-то в его роду постарался, чтобы уж это лицо точно оставалось в памяти.

Он ничего не говорит, только приподнимает брови со все тем же кислым выражением лица, когда Каз подходит ближе.

\- Я не ношу пиджаки на три пуговицы, - сообщает ему Каз. – Это вышло из моды год назад. Четвертной узел, к слову, тоже – ты бы следил за новостями.

Оцелоту хватает наглости завести глаза.

\- К тому же, - продолжает он, заворачивая рукава рубашки на ходу. – Ты серьезно думаешь, что я повелся бы на то, что ты собрался протащить кого-то, кто выглядит и разговаривает как я, на собрание компартии? Что тебе не нужен отвлекающий маневр в виде чего-то агрессивно-американского, чтобы укрепить свою позицию в местном бюрократическом аду?

В конце концов, на дворе уже восьмидесятые. С каждым годом Югославия все больше теряет позиции, как арбитражная зона в холодной войне. Еще бы Оцелот упустил такой шанс скинуть на него всю работу.

\- Удивительно, как у тебя все-таки включаются мыслительные процессы, только чтобы перечить мне, - холодно говорит Оцелот. – Расстегни еще пуговицу. И вот, передашь как небольшой приветственный сувенир. Джуранович подтвердил, что это его любимые.

\- Кто? – переспрашивает Каз, перенимая у Оцелота из рук небольшую деревянную коробку.

\- Не важно.

\- И то верно.

Под крышкой оказываются аккуратно уложенные цилиндры сигар – в нос тут же шибает тяжелым чуть сладковатым запахом. Он принюхивается, улавливая характерные нотки.

\- Никарагуанские? – удивленно спрашивает он. – Где взял?

\- Ты только что ответил.

\- Ты прекрасно понял, что я спросил, умник. Оттуда сейчас не импортируют, у них проблемы посерьезнее.

\- Машина ждет, - говорит Оцелот, игнорируя его вопрос. – Идем.

\- - -

В здании политбюро на него все ожидаемо исподтишка пялятся. Оцелота здесь, видимо, знают хорошо – он жмет руки двум курящим возле дверей, походя кивает регистраторше за стеклянным окошечком у входа и охранникам, пропускающим их через проходную. Они поднимаются по мраморной лестнице в широком гулком холле, и Оцелот уверенно ведет его дальше по коридорам, устланным скрадывающим звук шагов ковром. Они проходят мимо дверей кабинетов хорошего добротного дерева, уровень обстановки виден сразу – тяжелые дорогие дверные ручки, пролеты с мозаиками до потолка, хрустальные люстры.

\- Потрясающее лицемерие, - говорит Каз, разглядывая очередное панно, пока они ждут лифт.

На картине, занимающей всю стену – герб, мозаика из пшеничных колосьев, шестерки факелов и красной звезды выложена не дешевой смальтой, а дорогущей керамикой.

\- Придержи свое красноречие на эту тему до тех пор, пока мы не закончим дела, - недовольно говорит Оцелот. - Сейчас не время и не место пофилософствовать по поводу компартии.

Каз фыркает.

\- Коммунисты не должны сидеть в кабинетах, - говорит он. – Настоящие коммунисты умирают молодыми, раскрашенные под цвет своего флага. Так что это место я считаю скорее площадкой для бизнес-партнеров.

\- Не стоит их недооценивать.

\- Ты настолько вжился в роль? Или заскучал по родине?

\- Опыт, - пожимает плечами Оцелот. - Чувство сопричастности сильно укрепляет силу воли. Коммунистов сложно допрашивать.

\- Пытать, ты имеешь в виду?

\- Миллер, - говорит он, полностью повернувшись к нему. – Если ты, кроме провала своей части операции, саботируешь еще и мою, мы потеряем почти полгода работы. Надеюсь, ты заткнешься хотя бы на время, пока будешь пересчитывать это в издержки и убытки.

Каз опасно сужает глаза, но едва он собирается ответить, дзинькает приехавший лифт.

\- После вас, tovarishch, - расплывается в доброжелательной улыбке Оцелот, указывая протянутой рукой на открывшиеся двери.

Сукин сын.

В приемной на верхнем этаже охрана долго проверяет и записывает данные из их фальшивых паспортов, а потом их тщательно обыскивает второй кордон – и только потом пропускает. Дело это заведомо бесполезное, потому что даже в пустой комнате Оцелот сможет убить человека быстро и болезненно навскидку пятью разными способами. Чего уж там говорить о кабинете большой шишки, наверняка обставленном кучей бесполезных, но довольно твердых и острых вещей.

Оцелот здоровается и говорит пару вежливых фраз по-сербски – Каз так и не выучил ничего кроме самого необходимого минимума, чириканье славянских языков всегда давалось ему тяжело на слух. Судя по обрывкам слов, Оцелот представляет его и тут же гладко переходит обратно на английский.

Тито, грузный и одышливый, не поднимается им навстречу, жмет протянутые руки, цепко глядя им в глаза. Каз все-таки снимает свои авиаторы, когда заходит, вешает их на карман, и под взглядом Тито, тяжелым и пронизывающим, он чувствует себя будто на допросе.

\- Небольшой сувенир из поездки, - говорит Каз, передавая ему коробку.

Тито указывает им рукой сесть в гостевые кресла напротив его стола, принимает подарок, кивая. Он открывает крышку и довольно улыбается, подносит коробку к носу и с удовольствием вдыхает.

\- Мой доктор говорит, что они убьют меня, - с усмешкой в голосе говорит Тито, разглядывая плотно уложенные сигары почти любовно. – Немцы не смогли, Коба не смог, а они убьют.

На лице у Оцелота ровным счетом ноль эмоций.

Они обсуждали пропитку листьев ядом в экстренном случае, как вариант. Каз чувствует, как между лопаток у него собираются капли пота. Не может быть, чтобы он об этом знал.

\- Но какой смысл бросать сейчас? – продолжает Тито и достает одну сигару из коробки, выдвигает ящик стола и достает гильотинку, чтобы обрезать кончик. – Если уж умирать, то с удовольствием.

Он изучает срез, довольно кивает головой.

\- Цельный лист? Вижу, брали у профессионала, - говорит он.

\- Резать никарагуанский табак было бы преступлением, - буднично говорит Каз.

Тито удивленно поднимает на него глаза из-под очков. Оцелот тоже обеспокоенно поворачивается в его сторону – судя по его лицу, ему пока не понятно, блефует Каз или нет.

\- Чем ближе к экватору, тем лучше curado, - продолжает он. – Если, конечно, у торседора руки растут из того места.

Тито хмыкает, подкуривая. Каз ждет, пока он прокрутит кончик сигары над огоньком зажигалки и вдохнет первую тягу, чтобы выпустить дым.

\- Верно, но с неправильно подобранным seco никакая сушка не спасет.

\- Если связующего листа достаточно, то вы и не заметите.

\- Хорошо разбираетесь, товарищ Миллер, - довольно кивает Тито. – Будете?

\- Я не курю.

Он даже не подозревает, что Каз говорит это не ему, а Оцелоту.

Каз знает, что Оцелот отлично понимает, откуда у него эти познания. И он знает, что подобного Джон никогда Оцелоту не рассказывал – такой отвлеченный треп откровенно не в его стиле. Каз позволяет себе кинуть быстрый взгляд в его сторону, и желваки, проходящие по челюсти Оцелота, доставляют ему куда большее удовлетворение, чем то, что, судя по позе и выражению лица, этим небольшим разговором он уже успел расположить к себе Тито.

\- Откуда тогда такие познания?

\- Много провел в Центральной Америке.

\- Далековато, чтобы искать союзников на Балканах.

\- Мы перебрались в Африку.

\- Отчего так?

\- Климат помягче.

Каз буквально кожей чувствует, как недоволен Оцелот – разговор проходит не по его плану, он ожидал вести беседу сам, заранее предусмотрел и спланировал кучу вариантов. Только вот Оцелот ничерта не смыслит в торгах. А вот для Каза достаточно пары прощупывающих вопросов, чтобы перекинуть мостики для общения и оценить, что Тито не закостенелый аппаратчик революционной закалки, а умелый управленец. В конце концов, это он понял, даже не встречаясь с ним – хотя бы по тому, что забитые товарами прилавки соседствуют с красными флагами. Уложить свободную торговлю в рамки социалистических доктрин мог только человек, который понимает и верно оценивает выгоды, так что кончики пальцев покалывает от азарта, когда он чувствует начало переговоров.

\- Товарищ Адам ввел меня вкратце в курс дела, - первым начинает Тито. Оцелот коротко кивает на обращение к нему. – По-вашему, частная военная компания и социалистическое государство могут идти рука об руку?

\- Мы вне государственных форм и доктрин. Союз без конкуренции не предполагает расхождений во взглядах. Это скорее можно рассматривать как подряд.

\- Наемничество.

\- Расхожее заблуждение. Мы не продаем свои услуги, а скорее монетизируем призвание.

\- Удобно. Где же вы проводите границу между тем, за что браться, а за что нет?

\- Наши солдаты могут выбирать, идти ли за командиром.

\- Такой командир должен быть чертовски хорошим.

\- Так и есть.

Так и _было_. В отсутствие Босса фраза про выбор потеряла всякий смысл. Остатки МСФ поредели еще больше, а потом пополнились совсем другим типом людей. Переворот в Бушвелде ради доступа к платиновым месторождениям, партии детей-шахтеров в кобальтовых шахтах Конго, поставки оружия в Руанде, марионеточные правительства банту – это только последнее, к чему он приложил руку. Чем занимался Оцелот в Афганистане и Пакистане ему думать вообще не хочется. Нужны были люди, нужны были деньги, нужна была база. Зачем? Он и сам уже начинает забывать.

К счастью, следующий вопрос Тито отвлекает его от этих мыслей до того, как он успевает вытащить их из самого дальнего угла сознания, где усердно их прячет.

\- Вы были на войне, товарищ Миллер?

\- Проще посчитать, сколько времени я провел на гражданке, чем на войне.

\- Вы были на войне в качестве солдата?

\- Я служил.

\- Я не это спросил.

Каз ничего не говорит, но пауза служит ответом.

\- Я прошел обе мировые войны, гражданскую войну в России, войну за объединение Югославии. Как солдат и как командир. Знаете, что заставляет солдат выживать? Они все мечтают вернуться домой.

Тито глубоко затягивается и выдыхает сизый дым, потом продолжает.

\- Нет никого отчаянней того, у кого дома нет. Кому некуда вернуться. Для них есть только поле боя, а за ним – ничего. У таких одна цель, оставить с собой на поле боя как можно больше других. Сделать это своим домом.

\- Границы создают поле боя. Солдаты не сами идут туда.

\- Вы, товарищ Миллер, собираете под своим флагом тех, кому нечего терять. Это куда опаснее любых границ.

\- У нас нет флага. В этом главное отличие.

\- Значит, это подряд. Коммерция.

\- Я тоже раньше так думал.

\- И что же заставило вас изменить убеждения?

Каз делает паузу, оценивая варианты ответов – от болезненно-честного «не что, а кто» до максимально размытого «убеждения не меняются, но подстраиваются под условия». Останавливается он на нейтрально-среднем:

\- Опыт из первых рук. Работающая система, которую я видел своими глазами и к которой приложил руку в руководстве.

Тито задумчиво постукивает сигарой о край тяжелой хрустальной пепельницы, потом снова говорит:

\- Вы не солдат, товарищ Миллер. Я был солдатом почти тридцать лет и точно могу определить это. Что вас тогда тут держит? Никакие деньги не стоят чужих целей.

Каз молчит. Опять обдумывает и взвешивает ответы – только на этот раз безопасных вариантов у него нет.

\- Идея, - наконец, говорит он. – Свобода.

Тито хмыкает.

\- Хорошее слово, свобода. Верите, что она существует?

\- Пока жива идея.

\- Делец, который верит в идеи, - с улыбкой говорит Тито, поворачиваясь к Оцелоту. – С интересными людьми вы водите дружбу, товарищ Адам. Тоже верите в идеи?

Оцелот отвечает протокольной улыбкой по этикету, тонкой и без капли вложенных эмоций.

\- Я верю в эффективность и лояльность, - говорит он.

\- Ха! Неплохо. Не приди вы ко мне вместе, я бы в жизни не поверил, что у вас совместное дело. Что же могло объединить таких разных людей?

Вопрос ощущается, будто удар под дых. Повисает пауза – и Тито это замечает. Первым находится с ответом все же Оцелот.

\- Наше дело и объединило, - все с той же дежурной вежливостью говорит он.

Он не смотрит в сторону Каза.

\- МСФ?

\- Нет, - говорит Каз резко, так что Тито удивленно приподнимает брови. Добавляет чуть спокойнее: - Нет. _Не_ МСФ.

Он делает паузу буквально на секунду, а потом все же заканчивает фразу:

\- Даймонд Догз.

\- Даймонг Догз, - повторяет Тито, по-сербски тяжело озвончая согласные, будто пробует слово на вкус. – Это что же, из Шекспира? «Пощады нет и спустит псов войны»?

Он точно не вкладывал это значение, но идти на попятную сейчас уже не выйдет.

\- Хорошо звучит, - пожимает плечами Каз.

Тито хмыкает и последний раз затягивается сигарой, откладывает ее в пепельницу. Время опять замедляется, пока они ждут ответа, так что у Каза возникает поганое ощущение дежа-вю сегодняшнего утра – только сейчас он чувствует себя той самой осой в перевернутой стопке, ожидающей выпустят ли ее или прихлопнут на месте.

\- Хорошо звучит, - опять повторяет его слова Тито и кивает. – Югославская Республика будет рада такому союзнику.

Каз незаметно выдыхает, чуть расслабляясь. Внутри становится пусто и звонко после схлынувшего адреналина. Они с Тито чуть перегибаются через стол и жмут друг другу руки.

Оцелот тут же достает папку с документами и сметами.

\- Мы подготовили плановые показатели и запросы на допуск на ваше рассмотрение, - впервые за разговор подает голос он.

\- Разберетесь со Стамболичем и Джурановичем, - отмахивается Тито. – Если надо, завизируете у Милки. Я присмотрю.

Оцелот благодарит его и по-сербски расшаркивается вежливыми фразами. Тито смеется какой-то его осторожной шутке и жмет ему руку тоже. Каз прощается по-сербски с ужасным акцентом и надевает авиаторы – Тито благосклонно кивает ему напоследок.

\- - -

Когда они выходят, Оцелот ослабляет галстук. Вблизи Каз видит, что он переводит дыхание. Они молча проходят охрану еще раз, отмечаясь в книге посещений, молча спускаются на лифте. Только когда они выходят в уже знакомый коридор с мозаичным гербом, Оцелот подает голос.

\- И спустит псов войны? Ты серьезно?

\- Что я должен был сказать? Что хорошее имя дает половину успешности бренда?

\- С драмой ты переборщил.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что я читал Шекспира?

\- Я читал.

\- Я не сомневаюсь. Почерпнул оттуда что-то полезное?

\- Если ты вдруг собираешься использовать цитату для драматизма, то ознакомься с источником.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, что пьеса называется «Юлий Цезарь», но на самом деле она про Брута.

Каз останавливается. Он быстро окидывает взглядом уходящие по коридору двери и замечает табличку WC на угловой, перехватывает Оцелота за локоть и затаскивает внутрь, с силой захлопывая дверь, щелкает замком.

\- Это слышал весь этаж, - скептически говорит Оцелот.

\- Ты зарываешься, - перебивает его Каз, игнорируя его комментарий.

\- А ты опять саботируешь мое прикрытие и всю операцию. Пора бы уже обучиться терпению.

Каз запрокидывает голову, выдыхая через зубы, а потом быстро группируется и с размаху бьет Оцелота по лицу. Костяшки встречаются с плотью и костью с глухим звуком, голову Оцелота отбрасывает в сторону силой удара. Он выпрямляется с кислым лицом, двигает челюстью, проверяя подвижность, сплевывает кровавую слюну на кафельный пол – даже не в него, а просто в сторону – и возвращает себе обычное бесстрастное выражение. Единственное, что напоминает об ударе это то, что он трогает изнутри языком пораненную о зубы губу, проверяя, не сильно ли та треснула.

Просто невоз-блядь-можно.

\- Какой реакции ты ожидал? – спрашивает Оцелот.

Каз вначале думает оставить этот вопрос без ответа, просто развернуться и уйти, послать куда подальше и Оцелота, и весь этот сраный план, вернуться к боснийцам, вернуться в Родезию, вернуться в Коста-Рику и пустить себе там пулю в висок. Мысли эти лишь мелькают и тут же отходят на задний план, когда в нем поднимается не нашедшая выплеска злость.

\- Любой! Любой, черт бы тебя побрал.

\- Уверен, что не какой-то определенной? Не чьей-то определенной?

\- Да пошел ты.

\- То, чего ты ожидаешь, это не мои методы.

\- Чего я ожидаю, так это выбить из тебя все дерьмо при малейшей возможности.

\- У меня нет ни времени, ни желания потакать твоему самобичеванию, - холодно говорит Оцелот. – У нас есть работа, и немало. Если хочешь, я могу нанять кого-нибудь, чтобы он сломал тебе руку. Этого хватит, чтобы тебя утихомирить?

\- Ты ублюдок.

Оцелот устало вздыхает и по-птичьи наклоняет голову, будто обдумывая пришедшую в голову мысль, а потом едва-едва поднимает уголки рта в тени улыбки.

\- Насколько мне известно, это скорее к тебе относится.

Ядовитая и некрасивая ремарка, оскорбление довольно грубое и топорное – точно не в стиле Оцелота, но это как раз та подачка, что нужна, Казу буквально становится легче. Но это лишь пощечина, этого и близко не хватит. Он заносит руку еще раз, и на этот раз Оцелот уже уворачивается. Каз отвлекается на обманный удар и пропускает нижний левый, который сбивает с него очки, перехватывает Оцелота за бицепс и толкает в стену – тот шипит, с глухим звуком ударившись о кафель затылком, бьет его раскрытой ладонью в лицо, но Каз успевает запрокинуть голову, чтобы избежать сломанного носа. Он теряет равновесие, и Оцелот быстрым движением меняет их положение, прижимая его спиной к стене и придерживая локтем за шею. Они оба останавливаются, чтобы отдышаться. Лицо у Оцелота так близко, что Казу видны его длинные белесые ресницы – если не смотреть на них почти в упор, кажется, что их и вовсе нет.

\- Ты меня утомляешь, Миллер, - восстанавливая дыхание, говорит Оцелот.

\- Можешь попытаться с этим что-то сделать.

Оцелот издает раздраженный звук и убирает локоть с его шеи, перемещая обе ладони вниз, чтобы расстегнуть пряжку его ремня.

Их грызня всегда заканчивается одинаково, когда достигает своего пика – иначе бы они друг друга давно убили. Потом злость уходит, оставляя только разочарование, и они просто игнорируют друг друга, пока кто-то в очередной раз не потеряет терпение и не заденет другого, чтобы все началось по кругу.

Обычно в эту их маленькую игру в пауков в банке проигрывает Каз, и раз уж сегодня проиграл Оцелот, он собирается воспользоваться ситуацией по полной.

\- Ты реально думаешь, что ты отдрочишь мне из жалости, как хорошая нянька, и я успокоюсь и начну слушаться? – насмешливо говорит Каз, сжимая пальцы на запястье Оцелота. – Не знаю, с кем это у тебя работало, но без обид, мне не сильно сложно найти кого-то посимпатичнее, чтобы перепихнуться и прочистить мозги.

Оцелот скептически хмыкает и перемещает вторую руку ему на шею, быстро разобравшись с пряжкой.

\- Знаешь, какую основную ошибку допускает большинство людей? - говорит он ему в самое ухо. - Они пережимают общую сонную артерию.

Указательный и большой палец Оцелота скользят вдоль шеи, чуть ниже кадыка, крепко надавливают с обеих сторон буквально на пару секунд – и тут же отпускают.

\- Здесь широкое место сонной артерии, поэтому перекрывается кровоток сразу из плечевой артерии и дуги аорты. Дыхание ускоренное, так что совсем немного – и ты задыхаешься, кислород не поступает в мозг. Если тебя не собираются задушить, то давление исчезает, появляется дыхание, вместе с кровоподтеком и болевым синдромом неумело пережатой трахеи.

Он даже не пытается добавлять в свой монотонный монолог интонаций или полутонов, будто зачитывает лекцию. С одной стороны, это страшно бесит, но с другой – так и нужно.

\- Есть какая-то причина, по которой ты решил провести мне экскурс по курсу медицинской подготовки?

Оцелот пропускает его слова мимо ушей. Он даже не поднимает головы, двигаются только его руки.

\- Но если передавить внешнюю каротидную артерию, вот тут, - пальцы передвигаются чуть выше, под угол челюсти, надавливают – вдох, второй, третий, и в висках появляется шум пульсирующей крови. – То мозг не сразу заметит отсутствие подачи кислорода, так что никакой кашель не отвлечет, пока не начнет темнеть перед глазами.

Дыхание у него сбивается – Казу хочется думать, что из-за того, что это пальцы Оцелота умело давят ему на шею, но он кое-как умудряется ровно сказать:

\- Все-то ты знаешь, да? Все попробовал, чтобы найти подход к любому? А трахался когда-нибудь с человеком, которого бы при этом любил?

У Оцелота сбивается дыхание. На какую-то секунду, но достаточно для того, чтобы Каз заметил – в точку, полная победа.

\- Я думал, ты поумнее, - сдержанно отвечает он. 

\- Я думал, ты менее жалкий.

Оцелот выдыхает воздух через зубы и отстраняется, убирая руки - Каз даже немного жалеет, что перегнул, когда исчезает тепло от чужой ладони. Но вместо того, чтобы просто его обломать, Оцелот наклоняется, подбирая с пола очки, протирает дужки его же рубашкой, вытащенной из штанов, и надевает ему обратно на лицо, а потом, к облегчению Каза, возвращается тяжесть его тела и тепло ладоней.

\- Заткнись, - серьезно говорит ему Оцелот. – Миллер, заткнись хотя бы на пару минут.

\- Иначе что?

\- Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Каз фыркает. Давно ему не выдавался удачный день.

**Author's Note:**

> я начинала писать этот текст в подгорице, а закончила в стамбуле, вот это мультикультурализм надеюсь скаллфейс гордится мной


End file.
